The Salsa Lesson
by linkmaster27
Summary: What happens when Miroku and Sango take salsa (spanish dance form) together? How will their relationship progress? Read and review to find out!
1. Default Chapter

**Linkmaster27: New fic! Yippee! **

**Ok, basically this is a story about the time when Sango and Miroku take salsa classes, and over the month that they take salsa classes, their relationship grows stronger. For those of you who don't know, salsa is a Spanish dance form. This is an AU fic, or Alternate Universe fic, so take the feudal era and throw in the garbage for this fic.**

**Dedication: Demon-Slayer13, for telling me that I'm good at San/Mir in one of my other fics. Thanks!!!**

**This is my first San/Mir fic, so please be nice with the reviews!**

**Here we go!**

Setting: On the street. Sango is walking home.

"Hey! Sango!" yelled Miroku, running up to her.

"Yes, Miroku?" she replied.

"I need you to do me a favor." Miroku was blushing now. Would she accept?

"What?"

"My cousin is having her wedding a month from now, and I need a dance partner... would you mind being my dance partner for the lessons and the wedding?"

Now Sango was taken aback. She had secretly liked Miroku. This was her chance!

"SURE!" she replied, energetic.

Miroku now had a large grin. _Energetic answer good chance of her liking me the way I like her,_ he thought.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked. His bravery was increasing.

Sango had to struggle to keep herself from squealing from joy.

"Yes, I would like that." She replied, blushing.

Miroku's adrenaline increased greatly. _I don't believe this is happening... _he thought.

And Miroku and Sango walked home together.

Once they were at their homes, they immediately called their best friends: Inuyasha for Miroku and Kagome for Sango.

(Sango's conversation KKagome and SSango)

"Hello?" said Kagome.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Damn it Sango, you don't have to yell! What is it?"

"Mirokuaskedmetogotosalsaclassesandimsoexcitedandohmygodicantwait!"

"SPEAK SLOWER!!!!"

"Miroku asked me to go to salsa classes, and I'm so excited and I can't wait! Oh my god!!!!!"

"That's great!!! Tell me how it went!!!!"

"Ok I will! Bye!!"

(Miroku's conversation MMiroku IY Inuyasha)

"I'm going to salsa classes with Sango! YEAH!!!!!"

"Just make sure you don't grope her ass when you dip."

"SHUT UP!!!!"

(Inuyasha laughs like crazy)

(End of conversations)

Sango and Miroku were all smiles from the time that they talked till they went to bed. And now, they were having dreams of what would happen...

**Linkmaster27: Well, that's it so far! This is my first San/Mir fic, so please be kind with the reviews! Next chappie, we're going to see what they dreamed and the first class. Review please! **


	2. Dreaming of You

**Linkmaster27: Yes ppl I am finally updating! Sorry for the wait, but schoolwork was loading me down.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. I just own the plot.**

**Anyways, thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**_Demon-Slayer13: _My brother and sister listen to salsa music all the time and they take salsa classes. I also know how to salsa, as well! (A little bit…)**

**_Animefanatic16: _Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like the story!**

**_Tori the Hawk Demon: _Thanks for the compliment! It's greatly appreciated!**

**_PaperTazuna: _Thanks a lot! Yes, they have crushes… and you'll see what happens later!**

**_Lady-Inuyasha14: _Thanks for the review! **

**Thanks to all reviewers! Now, onto the next chapter!!!**

**Chapter 2: Dreaming of You**

Sango sleeped peacefully and was actually grinning. What she was dreaming? Let's take a look…

_Sango is wearing a glitter dress while Miroku is wearing a black tux. They start to salsa and Sango is enjoying every minute of it. They are dancing to the song "Margarita", and in the end. Miroku tells Sango that he loves her. She replies with the same words._

Miroku was also having a pleasant dream, but I'm afraid we can't look at that, because then I would have to make this an R-rated fic. (A/N: LOL!!!)

After school, at 6:00pm, Sango was getting herself ready. There was actually going to be a pre-starting party before the first lesson, so she thought she could dress fancy to impress Miroku. She put on a blue glitter dress, and matched them with blue high heels.

_Miroku's gonna love this,_ she thought confidently.

Meanwhile, Miroku was getting himself ready. He decided the suit with a white top underneath would do the trick. Then, he added some cologne- an expensive one that he used most of his savings to buy- to impress Sango.

On both sides, each person took a deep breath, and started to make their way to the studio.

Sango and Miroku made it at the same time.

Miroku and Sango saw each other and stared. Miroku's jaw dropped.

"Sango… you… look…truly… beautiful." Miroku managed to say.

Sango turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

"I could say the same for you, Miroku."

The two walked, hand in hand, and looked around. A lot of people were dancing to the song "Margarita" and other people were sitting down, eating and talking.

"I wish I knew how to dance like that." Said Sango.

"Well, we will learn. I can promise you this… next year, when Salsa lesson season starts again, you and I can dance, in that very spot, since we will know how to dance."

Sango smiled and Miroku was breathing heavily after using the amount of courage it took to say that.

Soon, after sitting down, chatting, eating and drinking, it was time for the first lesson.

Miroku and Sango watched as a man, in his mid-30s came up to the stage of the studio and spoke.

"Hello, Salsa Dancers who are new to the studio and are here for their next year! As some of you may know, my name is Phil, and I am the manager here at the studio. I hope you have an excellent 7 months of Salsa training. If the first-yeas can stay here, that would be great. The others, please proceed to your rooms for your lesson."

"Psst. Miroku." Sango whispered in Miroku's ear.

"Yes?"

"Who are those two people? There's a girl with raven-black hair and a guy with silver hair. I do believe I've seen them before…." She said sarcastically.

"No way! Inuyasha and Kagome are here?" Miroku said.

"Yep! Don't they look cute together?" Sango said, grinning.

Miroku grinned evilly. He couldn't wait to torture Inuyasha when he called him on the phone.

"Good evening class! My name is Kim, and I will be your Salsa instructor for your first season of Salsa!" A woman said. She was a medium-height woman, and she was 25 years old.

"Now, if you could please hold the hands of your partner?" she asked.

Miroku took Sango's hands gently. They both smiled and turned a little red.

"Now, in Salsa, the male starts by putting his left foot forward. The female of the pair, at the same times, moves her right foot back. You can swing your arms a little while you do this, but your hands must be always together. Then, the female puts her left foot forward, and the male puts his right foot back. Keep repeating this, and you have the basic step of salsa. Give it a try!"

Miroku put his left foot forward and Sango put her right foot back. Then, they continued the process, and surprisingly, it came natural after 5 times!

Everyone was now looking at Miroku and Sango doing the basic step. Kim put on some salsa music and watched as the two danced excellently with only the basic step. She could sense love when she saw it.

Then, the song stopped. Sango and Miroku were so lost in the dance in the song, they kept going.

Kim stepped up to the microphone.

"Awesome display, Miroku and Sango! Everyone, Let's give a big hand for the lovers-to-be!!!!" she said.

Miroku and Sango turned BEET red after hearing this.

Everyone was still cheering. Even though it was the basic step.

Love was guaranteed to bloom….

(A/N: I'd make it a cliffy-like here but then Demon-slayer13 and Tori the Hawk Demon will kill me)

Miroku and Sango walked out the studio.

"Well, that was eventful, wasn't it?" asked Sango.

"Yes, it was! Well, the next lesson is in two days, and my dad is letting me use the car. Can I pick you up at 6:00?"

"What? Miroku, lessons don't start until 8:00! Why would you pick me up at six?"

"I thought… I could just take you out somewhere…. For a pizza and a movie kind of thing… is that ok with you?"

"That would be wonderful." Sango said in her most professional-type voice, instead of saying: "YES!!! YES YES YES! I WILL COME WITH YOU!!!" because it would have given too much away.

Sango grinned to herself.

"Can I walk you home, my Lady Sango?" asked Miroku. There was the empty pit in his stomach again; his amount of courage was slowly fading.

"I'd love that." Sango said. _Wow… he's so gallant he isn't a lecher! Come to think of it, when was the last time he groped me? A month???_ She thought.

The two were walking home, and their hands even seemed to meet.

They talked about Inuyasha and Kagome,

They talked about Salsa class,

And they talked about what they would do on their… erm… _date._

Though neither person would admit it, they were going on a date. And they we trapped in the seal of love.

Suddenly, a guy came up with a gun.

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY AND YOUR LADY!!!" yelled the guy.

Sango was afraid.

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" yelled Miroku.

Miroku surprised the guy with a fade punch, disarmed his gun, took out the bullets, and then Miroku yelled:

"SHOURYUKEN!!!!!" and he did a jump-uppercut. The guy was now unconscious. (By the way, I don't own Street Fighter, cuz that's Ken's uppercut… and I couldn't resist but put that… been playing a lot of Street Fighter lately)

Sango was now hyperventilating from the shock.

Miroku took her into his arms and she cried on his chest.

While patting her back, Miroku said: "Calm down, Sango, everything's okay… and that's all that matters…"

"Well, I was worried about you." said Sango, then thought, _did I really just admit that?_

"I was worried about you too." Said Miroku.

The two smiled and stayed in their warm embrace for a while, and then headed home.

Inuyasha and Kagome were hiding in a bush, and saw all that happened.

"That's…so…ROMANTIC!!!" said Kagome. Her eyes were lit up like stars.

"Feh. Whatever." Said Inuyasha.

"Well, why can't you show me some of the kindness that Miroku shows? HMPH!"

And then the two started arguing.

**Linkmaster27: Phew! I hope you all liked this chapter, cuz I put A LOT of work into this one. Please review! I'm hoping to get 10. But anyways, hope you guys liked the chapter, tell me what you think in your reviews. **

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Guy with the Gun

**Linkmaster27: cries in joy So… many… reviews! THANK YOU EVERYONE! You guys have made my day... sorry for taking so long with**

**The update but with the amount of hw I've gotten… yeah. Anyways, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Guy with the Gun**

It was the next day after the attack from the guy with the gun. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome sat at their usual places in school. Kagome and Inuyasha grinned. They deliberately sat beside each other so then Sango and Miroku would have to sit with each other on the other side of the table, which held 2 people on one side and the other.

"So, how was the Salsa lesson last night?" asked Kagome.

Sango and Miroku then blushed furiously; they couldn't keep a grin of their face.

"Well, um…."started Sango.

"-it was GREAT!" said Miroku. Sango blushed even more; she thought that Miroku had a bad time.

"Yeah, it was," said Sango. "After class though, we were attacked by this guy with a gun; but Miroku _Shoryuken'd _him before he could do anything. The guy was knocked out cold."

Inuyasha choked on his ramen. All the others looked at him.

"Um… went down the wrong tube." Said Inuyasha.

The others just shook it off and started talking again.

"So…Kag… how was YOUR Salsa lesson?" asked Sango.

Miroku laughed to himself.

"Um… what are you guys talking about? I didn't have a Salsa lesson…" Kagome replied nervously.

"Yeah right, you-"Sango began. But then she was interrupted by the announcements.

"ATTETION ALL STUDENTS! I, Naraku, have lit the school on FIRE! You will all burn to death soon as the fire is approaching the cafeteria. Escape if you can. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! cough ACK! THE PRINCIPAL! HAHAHA! DIE, FREAKS!"

"WTF?" Inuyasha said. He sweat-dropped. There was enough time for EVERYONE to get out.

Everyone started getting out in a frantic rush. As Sango was running, the muscle-man of the school ran past her with his elbow sticking out. His elbow hit Sango in the head and she was knocked out cold, unnoticed in the frantic rush.

As all the students and teachers were lined up outside, taking attendance, Miroku noticed that a certain person wasn't there.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled. He had to move quickly; the fire was already starting to engulf the school.

Miroku ran across the vast field and into the school doors. Then he started to run to the gym, but he noticed his clothes were on fire. He took off his blazing top and threw it to the side.

Meanwhile, outside, the teachers had realized that the only people missing were Miroku and Sango. It was too dangerous to go in now; they just started to pray.

Miroku was now down to his chest in his clothes to keep from overheating. He made it into the gym to see Sango, unconscious, but in a ring of fire.

Miroku took a giant risk for his beloved; he ran through the ring as fast as he could, took Sango, took some of her clothes off so she wouldn't overheat, and then ran back through.

The fire squad was now arriving.

Miroku was almost to the door; his pants burning and his legs burned in many spots. Miroku then managed to run out the door, still carrying Sango in his arms. Once he was on the grass, he laid her down there.

Everyone cheered, but to their dismay, Miroku fainted.

(At the hospital)

Sango was sitting beside Miroku, on the chair. She watched nervously as she looked at the burnt and unconscious body of her love, Miroku.

Miroku then regained consciousness.

Gasping in pain, he looked to see Sango to his right.

"Sango?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me! You had me so worried! You stupid pervert! You should have waited for the fire squad to come! You…" Sango said, bursting in tears.

"saved my life." Finished Sango.

Miroku smiled.

"Anything for you, Lady Sango." Sango blushed and so did Miroku.

Sango told him that the doctors said that the types of burns that Miroku had would heal quickly; he'd be up and running in 2 days. Miroku was happy; he'd heal fast enough in time for their date.

(2 days later)

A bandaged Miroku walked with Sango down the streets.

"Are you all right, Houshi-Sama?" she asked.

"Houshi-Sama?" he asked questiongly.

"Your new nickname that I made for you. How are you?"

"I'm ok… thanks for asking." He said, smiling.

Sango smiled back, then looked around. She gasped in horror.

"Miroku! Over there… it's the guy with the gun..."

Miroku heard Sango and was pissed. He would confront the guy now.

Miroku went up to the guy and pulled of his hat.

"SESSHOMARU?" he asked questiongly.

The guy with the gun, who was indeed Sesshomaru, said "Yes, it is me."

"Why…are…you…following us?" he asked.

"Ok, here's the deal. You know the band called _Inu no Taisho?_"

"Yeah…" said Miroku.

"Well, I'm a huge fan. I have two of their cd's: _Tensaiga _and _Tokijin._ The thing is, I REALLY want the one called _Tetsusaiga_. It's the one that Inuyasha has. He agreed, that if I spied on you two and caused a bit of trouble….he'd give me _Tetsusaiga_!!"

Miroku was still confused.

"All…that…for…a…CD?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright Sesshomaru, you're dismissed." Said Miroku.

Sesshomaru went away.

A VERY red Miroku went to Sango.

"What's wrong?" asked Sango.

"The guy with the gun… it's Sesshomaru. He's a spy."

Sango was confused for a second but then catched on;

Inuyasha and Kagome had a plan up their sleeve.

**Linkmaster27: CLIFFY! LOL! What will Sango and Miroku do to Inuyasha and Kagome? Anyways, please leave a review! Thanks a lot, because the Salsa Lesson has passed the ten review mark! Thanks guys! And remember to leave a review!**


	4. The Second Lesson and a Date

**Linkmaster27: Behold, the 4th chapter of the Salsa lesson! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Review Responses:**

**_Medlii: _ It was different! But don't worry, if you like fluff then you'll love this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**_Demon-Slayer13:_ Thanks for the compliment! It's greatly appreciated!**

**_Lady Sango 7: _Thanks! I can't believe you can't sign it: (**

**_Wind Archer: _ HAHAHA! I guess ur bro was pretty scared! Thanks for the review!**

**_Ryu the Dragon Demon_ Thanks for the review!**

**On to Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: The Second Salsa Lesson and a Date**

_Just calm yourself, Miro._ Miroku thought to himself. It was the night of the second salsa lesson and, Miroku shuddered, the _date._

It had been two days since they found out who the guy with the gun was. Miroku still vowed to kill Inuyasha.

Carefully putting his Salsa clothes in a bag, Miroku put some gel to make the spikes on his hair stand out more. The gel had cost him a lot, it was top of the line, but hey, anything for Sango.

Miroku took a look at the time. 5:30. His dad was lending him the car. He would probably leave to pick up Sango at 5:45.

What was there to do for fifteen minutes?

Miroku looked around and surveyed his room. There was his Gamecube; always a barrel of fun, some CDs; great to listen to, or his sketchbook.

His sketchbook!

Maybe it was time he did some drawing.

Putting on the radio, he heard the song "Crash and Burn" from Savage Garden. Miroku then started drawing.

In the end, Miroku automatically drew a picture of Sango. She wasn't smiling though. It was a painful memory that Miroku had. Sango was 15 at the time.

(Flashback)

It was a year ago. Miroku saw through his own eyes in his flashback.

As he was walking down the evening street, he then heard someone calling for help.

But why did it sound like Sango?

Miroku quickly ran to the person's aide and found a wrecked car. He saw a girl under the car and Miroku used all of his strength to get her out. The girl seemed unconscious. He looked and saw two dead bodies, a boy and a man. Then, looking behind the black parts on the girl's face, he realized that the girl was none other than Sango and her father and brother had been killed. It was at that moment that Sango woke up.

Sango then told Miroku everything that happened, and she cried on his shoulder.

(End Flashback)

Sango now lived wit her Grandmother.

Miroku frowned weakly. But it seemed that the song had reflected his thoughts at the moment. Miroku quickly went on his computer and looked at the lyrics for "Crash and Burn", and started to sing:

_"When you feel all alone,  
And the world has turned it's back on you,   
Give me a moment please to tame your wild, wild, heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you,  
It's hard to find relief, and people can be so cold.  
When darkness is upon your door,  
And you feel like you can't take anymore…_

Let me be the one you call,  
If you jump I'll break your fall,  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night!  
If you need to fall apart,  
I can mend a broken heart,  
If you need to crash then crash and burn,  
You're not alone!

When you feel all alone,  
And a loyal friend is hard to find,  
You're caught in a one way street,  
With the monsters in your head,  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day…

Let me be the one you call,  
If you jump I'll break your fall,  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night!  
If you need to fall apart,  
I can mend a broken heart,  
If you need to crash then crash and burn,  
You're not alone!

Because there has always been heartache and pain,  
And when it's over you'll breathe again,  
You'll breath again,

When you feel all alone,  
And the world has turned its back on you,  
Give me a moment please,  
To tame your wild wild heart…

Let me be the one you call,  
If you jump I'll break your fall,  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night!  
If you need to fall apart,  
I can mend a broken heart,  
If you need to crash then crash and burn,  
You're not alone!"

Miroku sighed and then looked at the time. 5:40. 5 more minutes. He finished the last touches on his drawing and added the lyrics.

Meanwhile, Sango was BUSY.

After taking a shower, Sango looked through her closet. She found a pink glitter tank top and her favorite jeans. She also took a light jacket to put over the tank top. She decided to wear these, and then put some nail polish on.

After a while, she was finally ready. Sango looked at the time: 5:59. Miroku would be here any minute. Sango took a couple of deep breaths and told herself determinedly, "Calm yourself Sango… he's just a guy…' and then she got lost… "a really cute guy who you love a lot…"

Sango then came to her senses and shook her head.

"Ugh…I'm getting so crazy over Miroku…" she said and blushed in self-realization.

Then the doorbell rang. Sango froze for a while, and then got her stuff.

She opened the door to see Miroku. He was wearing a red sweater and jeans. The spikes on his hair stood out and shined.

Sango smiled at Miroku. Staying as calm as possible, she asked,

"Ready to go, Miroku?"

"Yup!" Miroku said with a smile.

When the two got into the car, they realized it wouldn't start. But both of them were thankful; they'd rather walk.

"Well, it's good weather for a walk, I guess." Said Miroku, hoping that Sango wasn't angry at him for the car's malfunction.

Sango appeared to be happy and nodded in agreement. Miroku let out a sigh of relief.

The two walked closely on the sidewalk to the cinema.

When they got there, Miroku asked:

"What movie do you want to see?"

"I don't know. How about this one?" Sango asked, pointing to a horror flick.

"Whichever one you want." Said Miroku.

They agreed to see a horror movie. The movie was the Grudge.

Miroku stayed calm during the whole movie. During a really scary part, thought, Sango got so scared that she held Miroku's hand.

Miroku looked at Sango and Sango looked at Miroku. They blushed.

_Is he angry at me for doing that? I hope he isn't! _Thought Sango frantically.

Sango felt relieved when Miroku pulled her in close.

"Don't be afraid." He said. _I have that emptiness of courage again… _Miroku thought nervously.

After the movie ended, it was about 7:50 pm.

"Wow," Sango said, "we'd better make it to the studio before it's too late!"

Miroku nodded and they started to run. They made it in 5 minutes. Sango and Miroku went to the dressing rooms and got changed (no, you people who are taking this wrong, Sango went into the girls and Miroku went into the boys)

The two came out at the same time. Miroku and Sango gasped when they saw each other.

Miroku was wearing his black tux while Sango was wearing a silk red dress.

"You look great." Said Miroku.

"You too." Said Sango.

They went inside their room and saw Kim and the other students.

"Hi everyone! Glad you could be here today." Said Kim. "You all have been practicing your basic step, right?"

Roars of "yes" ran through the room.

"Good! Because now we're moving to the next thing. But first, we'll practice our basic step."

Kim turned on the music and everyone started to do their basic step. Everyone else fouled up, but Sango and Miroku mastered it.

Kim looked at Sango's and Miroku's grace when performing the basic step. They were doing VERY good.

After the practice, they learned a new move where the two partners twirl and end in a "friendship hug" position.

Miroku and Sango got it after a couple of times. Miroku did the move, and ended with his arm tight around Sango. Sango blushed.

After a long amount of practice, if was time to go. Everyone else left, and as Miroku and Sango were about to leave, Kim stopped them.

"Hi Kim! What's up?" asked Sango.

Kim said, "I've been watching both of you at class. I think you two are the best pair in the basics class."

Sango and Miroku smiled.

"Therefore, I'd like to ask you if you could sort of be the "leaders" in the class. You know, showing people what to do. Once you've got the move down."

Sango and Miroku told Kim that it would be ok. After they left, they stopped at a pizza place and ordered pizza.

"That was a pretty interesting lesson, eh?" asked Sango.

"Yup." Miroku agreed.

After the two ate, Miroku walked Sango home.

When he reached Sango's house, Miroku mustered all his courage.

"Good night Sango." He said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then, smiling, he ran to his house.

Sango burst out in excitement when she got inside.

It was going to be a great sleep.

**Linkmaster27: PHEW! That took me like 2hrs to write. Hope you guys liked it, plz review and see you next time!**


End file.
